Wishful Death
by Horror's Bride
Summary: When i was little i wished i would die but as i grew up i realized that was wishful thinking. especially for a half demon half grim reaper like myself. but now that i'm older. i don't want to die. (link to the real cover on my profile)
1. That girl, different

**yo! yuki-cho rules here i uploaded this story because i got scare someone would still my idea... ONWARD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: That girl, different<strong>

William knocked on Undertaker's door on a snowy day. Said reaper opened the door. "Why isn't it this a surprise ~ what would you be doing here at this hour William~?" Undertaker asked. "I am aware you stole some records from the reaper library," William said. Undertaker chuckle, "It seems I've been caught but unfortunately I cant give them back yet!" he said.

"Well, in exchange I need you to take care of something," said William. "And that would be~?" Undertaker asked. William cleared his throat and the top of a little head poked out from behind him, he adjusted his glasses. Then, a little girl stepped from behind him. She had amber eyes, white hair, and was clad in white.

She had a white skull cap with a red crescent on the fold. A white trench coat, white mittens, white scarf, and white shoes. Her large innocent eyes peered over the head of her white rabbit teddy bear. Undertaker grinned down at her. "And who is this~?" he asked, more calm.

"She doesn't have a name and I didn't want to soil my mouth giving her one," William narrowed his eyes. He placed a hand on op of her head and she flinched. "Why, not giving her a name? well isn't that cruel." Undertaker bent down. "Why do you dislike her so much?"

"Because, she is a half breed," came William's reply.

"How so?" Undertaker acted dumb. "She is a half grim reaper and half _demon,:" _he said the word with distaste. "Because of this, _mishap, _I refuse to take responsibility for her, "William explained.

William pushed her to Undertaker. "If you could take care of her I will allow you to keep those records for as long as you want," William encouraged.

Undertaker looked up at William before standing. He dusted himself off, "Alright then Will! I'll do it," he agreed. William nodded before turning and leaving. Undertaker brought the girl in before removing her coat. "Well now what would be a good for you?" Undertaker tapped a black nail to his lower lip.

"I know! I once cleaned up the corpse of a beautiful woman. Addiline was her name. So since you're a pretty girl and are destined to become a beautiful woman. Addilne would fit you well~! What do you say?" he asked.

She made a little noise before nodding. There was a knock at the door.

When Undertaker opened it, there was a black folder on the ground. He picked it up and flipped through it while walking back to Addiline. "This seems to be your file~!" Undertaker grinned. "Let's see, you're a hundred human years old and seven years old in body. Your 60% reaper and 40% demon. Your showing good enough promise in the combat areas and your parents are dead. Your parents were executed for having you!" he rambled off.

"Yes, yes very interesting~!" he exclaimed. "Well then, from now on I suppose I'm your father~!" Undertaker led her to a small back room with a bed. He took off her hat, scarf, mittens, and shoes. He laid her down in the bed and was about to leave when a small hand grabbed his sleeve. He grinned down at her only for it to falter.

She was crying…

She was trembling…

She was scared…

"P-please don't leave," She pleaded. Undertaker complied and sat at the foot of the bed. Before she fell asleep, Undertaker noticed something missing from her file. "Addiline, do you know your birthday?" he asked seriously. "N-no," she answered.

Undertaker stroked her hair.

"Well then, Happy Birthday,"

* * *

><p><strong>I'LL DRAW HER EVENTUALLY! BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW... I LOVE CAPS!<strong>


	2. That girl, years later

**That girl, years later**

**~X~ADDILINE LINE BREAK OF AWESOMNESS ~X~**

On their way to confront Jack the Ripper, they made a stop. There was a ring from a bell as the door opened. Ciel and Sebastian stepped in. undertaker came out from what looked to be a back room. "Why isn't this a surprise~! What brings you here at such late hours my lord~?" he chuckled. Undertaker sat on a coffin, Ciel and Sebastian doing the same.

"We are on our way to Jack the Ripper's next victim and Sebastian wishes to ask you something. Sebastian?" Ciel said. Sebastian bowed and stepped forward, "Yes, you see, my master is in need of a coat and I wish to ask if you have one for him to barrow?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched, "_That's _what you made us stop for?" Ciel asked, enraged. Before the smirking demon could answer, Undertaker chuckled. "No I don't have a coat for the little master~. But if I may ask a favor of my own." he said. Ciel paused and thought.

Undertaker had done a lot of favors for his family. wouldn't doing him a favor be just?

"Yes, go ahead." Ciel encouraged.

"Oh goodie~! Well, I would appreciate it if you would let my daughter come with you," he said. Ciel's visible eye widened.

"You, the Undertaker, have a daughter?" he shouted, alittle more than shocked. Even Sebastian's eyes were wide. The Undertaker bust up laughing at their faces. "Why yes my lord she is sleeping in the house part of the shop," he explained.

Ciel was shocked again, "House part?" he asked. "Yes, did you think there was just a room with a bed back there?" asked Undertaker who was clearly amused. "Yes actually," came Ciel's truthful reply. Undertaker chuckled. "Well to be honest, it use to be. But when my daughter got older and learned new skills she changed that. She couldn't stand the fact there was only one room. In the end she built an entire house part to the back of the shop." he explained.

"So, will you drag her along?" The silver haired reaper asked. "Will she get in my way?" was Ciel's cold reply. "No no my lord. She'll be quite the asset~!" said Undertaker. Ciel sighed, "Fine." "Oh thank you, trust me, she is like nothing you've ever seen. I promise~!" He said the last part with a double meaning tone to them.

"Addiline!" called Undertaker. He received a groan as a reply. "Addiline, wake up and come here!" he said. There was a sigh and the sound of foot steps was heard. A feminine hand gripped the side of the door frame before an entire body emerged. She was tall had beautiful amber eyes and white hair with black strands **(A/N: I know I said her hair was just white in the first chapter but it's suppose to have black strands) **She was in a white nightgown and was rubbing her eye.

"Yes daddy? I was sleeping you know," she yawned. "Get dressed, your going with these two to help them with something, " Undertaker said. Her eyes widened before her 17 year old body was suddenly kneeling before her adoptive father. "No! I don't wanna, I'm tired I was sleeping, please don't make me go!:" she whined. Undertaker stopped grinning and turned his back to his daughter. "No I wont have it. When was the last time you had some fresh air?" he asked.

"A week ago when I was in my room I had the window cracked." she argued. "I mean when it wasn't coming through a window or door." he pressed. Addiline continued to whine. "{When was the last time you saw the moon that wasn't through a window?" Undertaker challenged.

"When I first came here," Addiline said a bit defeated. "And how long ago was that?"

Addiline lowered her head in defeat, "I don't remember." she said. " Exactly, now go and get dress, " Undertaker ordered. Addiline got up and dragged herself to the back.

2 minutes, Addiline came out wearing all black. Long black gloves, a sleeveless black turtle neck, black pants and black shoes. Her long hair now in two low ponytails. "I'm ready," she sighed. Undertaker brought her a scythe. Its handle was black and was very reflective. The blade was large, on the upper corner was a design. It was a rose carved into it. On almost every curve lied a small purple jewel.

"Thank you," she said taking hold of it. The weapon's surface turned a glowing lavender color. Its mass depleted until it fit in the palm of her hand. The light dispersed and she opened her hand revealing a silver ring. It had four purple jewels on a silver band.

She slipped the ring on her finger and walked up to Ciel and Sebastian. "Hello, I'm Addiline, the Undertaker's daughter and you?" she asked extending a hand to Sebastian for him to kiss. "I am Sebastian Machealis and this is my master, Earl Ciel Phantom hive , " Sebastian smiled. He took hold of Addiline's hand which also had the ring on it.

It glew.

"Oh, so you are a demon, glad to know," she snatched her hand away before he could kiss it. She walked to the door, "Are you comin' ?" she asked. Sebastian stood up along with Ciel. They walked to the door.

**~X~**

"Are you certain that we steak out here jack the ripper is sure to come?" Ciel asked. Whatever was said next Addiline didn't hear. 'I cant believ4e I'm helping strangers. To think, I use to hope, no, pray for my death when I was little. But… that's because every being other than human hated me.' she thought. 'Angels hate me because of the demon in me reapers the same. And demons hate me because I have a heart and soul and good in me. *sigh* mom dad where ever and who ever you are. You've really made my eternal life exceedingly difficult.'

On her place leaned against a wall, head bowed, eyes closed, she sighed. She suddenly lifted her head and snapped her eyes opened. They had their demonic pinkish glow. She pushed herself off the wall just as a scream filled the air.

Ciel ran and threw the door opened. A drop of blood flew on his cheek. Sebastian covered his eyes, "No! master you musnt look," he jumped away from the door. Ciel trembled before throwing up his last meal. Sebastian frowned at the entrance as Addiline calmly walked up too them. "You made quite the mess, Jack the Ripper," he said as foots steps came toward the door. "Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian said.

"Y-you have it all wring!" Grell said defensively coming out covered in blood. "I heard a scream and rushed over, but she was already.." he pause. Addiline would've rolled her eyes, if only she knew how to.

"I think you can stop playing innocent in that body, Grell," Sebastian continued. Addiline raised her hand to Grell. The ring began the have a ghostly glow. "And your obviously not human since my ring reacted so your either a demon, or a…" she trailed off, narrowing her eyes.

"You performed the role of 'harmless incompetent butler' quite adeptly," Sebastian praised. "Addiline do keep a farther distance from him," Sebastian ordered. Said half reaper half demon pulled her ears back, without her hands, in irritation "{Adeptly?" Grell asked before allowing a hideous fanged smirk take over his face. "How kind," he said.

"That's good to know. I am an actress ater all. And I'm absolutely first rate!" his voice was now more feminine as he made costume adjustments. He ran a comb through his hair and it turned bright red and other stuff. "But your not really Sebastian are you?" he asked.

"That is the name I received from my master so that is who I am, of mow," Sebastian replied. "Ah so you play the ;faithful dog' role, well your handsome enough to get away with the part," Grell complimented(?) "Well now Sebastian… no I think I'll call you bassy, let me reintroduce myself." Grell said.

He flipped a long lock of red hair over his shoulder, "I'm Grell Sutcliff, butler of the Burnetts. I'm sure we two butlers can get along marvelously." he blew a kiss at Sebastian.

"Okay, that's disgusting," Addiline shuddered while removing her ring. "Oh be quiet you hideous brat! Who are you anyways and how do you know my bassy?" he asked.

Hold up he did not just call her ugly! Give me a second.

Yup, he did.

"Hold on wanna be bitch, I'm far more appealing than you! Hell, the gum on the street is prettier than you! I'm Addiline, and I don't really know Sebastian" Addiline defended. At the name of the demon, Grell turned his attention on him. As soon as he did Sebastian shuddered. ":Ah, I finally get to meet you in my true form! But I must say, I've never seen a demon playing a butler before!" Grell said.

"I could say the same. I never imagined one of your kind playing a butler. A divine being that is in between man and God.." Sebastian trailed off.

"A grim reaper." Addiline finished, spinning her ring in the air in front of her. It slowly turned to its original form while still spinning and she grabbed it. "Tell me, why would a divine being, such as yourself, bother to play butler?" Sebastian asked. Addiiline wanted to know too. "For now let's just say it was out of love of a certain woman,": came Grell's mysterious reply.

"And that woman is?" asked Addiline being completely out of the loop. "You'd be the only one who wouldn't know sweet heart." Came a woman's voice.

Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from over his eyes, "Madam red," he said. "Madam who now? Oh this guy," said Addiline as a woman clad in red walked out from the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! i hope you liked this chapter please review and make any suggestions! i'm out!**


	3. that girl, uncooperative

**Chapter 3: That girl, uncooperative**

"I didn't think anyone would be able to see Grell for what he truly is," Madam red praised. "Naturally, you were on the suspect list from the beginning," Ciel stated, whipping the saliva from his mouth. "But all your alibis were flawless,"

"You suspected your own aunt?" she asked. Addiline flinched, it sounded so heartless that way. "I was looking for a murderer, degree of relations did not matter," Ciel snapped back. '_Damn_' Addiline thought '_Are you sure Ciel isn't the demon_,' "None of the humans on the suspect list could have committed all of the murders," Ciel continued.

'_Blah, blah, blah_,' Addiline thought, impaling the blade of her scythe in the cobble stone. She lazily leaned against its 7 feet long handle, 'This is so much more boring than the stupid events daddy sends me to,' She continued to rant to herself. "I should have known hanging around with a child and his butler would be a waste of time," she said under her breath. Of course, Sebastian heard her. Said butler turned his head halfway and glared at her.

"Care to repeat yourself?" he asked threateningly. Addiline frowned, "Bitch," she said. 'Who does he think he's intimidating?' "I strongly suggest you either leave or remain quiet, miss Addiline," he said. "I suggest you stop being a bitch and an asshole and also I cant leave I told daddy I'd help you," she snapped back.

"Enough!" Ciel ordered.

"Hey watch it, I'm not your bitch," Addiline said. Her and Sebastian then glared swords at each other not daggers, swords. As their glare-off continued they got worse. From swords to spears to bullets to rockets until they were just glaring nukes at each other. Despite to dangerously evil auras originating from behind him, Ciel continued to explained.

"You've taken everything!" the demon and half demon were brought to attention at the sound of Madam red's cry. The sound of a chain saw was heard. Addiline's ear perked, _'I know that sound from somewhere_,' she thought a bit confused.

Sebastian stopped the on coming chainsaw from touching his beloved future meal. Sebastian pushed it away and Grell dramatically flipped back to his own spot. Addiline removed her blade from the cobble stone and repositioned it to be in her hands correctly. She came to stand in front of Ciel and next to the demon butler.

"What is that thing?" Ciel asked.

"We grim reapers carry a weapon for collecting souls known as death scythes like this one," Addiline explained. She held up her scythe for Ciel to see. "Or that one," she pointed to Grell's weapon.

"Don't you dare call it that call it that you bitch, it's so much more than that," Gell fussed. "Ah, shut the hell up you wanna be bitch, it is what it is whether advanced, or not!" she retorted starting to lose her temper with the annoying wanna be female reaper before her. "Shut up, this is a death scythe of my own creation it will reap anyone's soul," he bragged. Addiline paused, '_To think I would have been overjoyed to hear that when I was little_,' she thought ashamed.

"So. Shall. We. Play?" was the first thing Addiline heard as she came out of her thoughts. Addiline's eye twitched in disgust, she pushed Sebastian forward. Of as much as he would go which was only a step. "Ew no not with me! Play with him!" she said. "Oh how stoic yet another thing that makes irresistible!" Grell gushed.

"You know, red is my favorite color, its perfect for clothers, for hair, and for make up. So, I painted all those girls in, pretty red blood," Grell said.

"Hey I like red too! But daddy said red is not appropriate for the best event of a human's life *sigh*" Addiline said. "Bassy, I'll make you even more good looking than you were before and trust me I'll make you like it. You'll be as lovely as scattered rose pedals!" Grell winked.

Addiline shivered though it wasn't directed to her. Sebastian turned his back on Grell, "You know, as a grim reaper your duty is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying," Addiline suddenly said. Though they hated her, she took her reaper duties seriously. Frankly, the annoyance of how much his actions pissed her off. Grell began to pout.

"As a butler, you are to follow your master like a shadow," Sebastian said placing his coat over Ciel to protect him from the rain. Addiline looked up to the shy in amazement, 'When did it start raining?' she thought. "You have failed to meet both standards, and quite frankly, I find it sickening," the demon butler stated.

"Oh Bassy, you wound me, but I'm a much deadly efficient than I seem," Grell struck a pose and Addiline could just see his background shatter to red.

It looked pretty awesome.

"In my name and that of the Queen's I order you, put an end to them!" Ciel lifted his eye patch. Sebastian's eyes glew demonically. "Yes, my lord," came his ever loyal reply. He adjusted his glove with his teeth.

**~ADDILINE IS AWESOME~**

"Yes, yes that's it run away," Grell gushed as Sebastian dodged him. "Yes some action!" Addiline proclaimed about to attack Grell. "No, miss Addiline, stay where you are and protect my master," he ordered. Addiline's face fell.

" What? I didn't get out of bed, get dressed in this outfit, and bring my death scythe so I could protect a stranger!" she exclaimed. It wasn't fair! Sebastian cart wheeled out of Grell's path as he swang.

As the demon butler slid to a stop, the reaper butler appeared behind him. The black butler caught the red butler's weapon in time. However, Grell forced Sebastian to a wall, Sebastian still trying to the rotating blade from cutting him. "See what happens when you don't move fast enough? You get cut!" Grell said. The blade began to cut Sebastian's shoulder.

The female half demon half reaper, who had been sitting on the wet cobble stone with her scythe in her lap looking angry in a cute way, sprang up. "Damnit!" she ran to Sebastian's aid. By the time she reached him, which took a while because she stumbled a lot, Sebastian had a change of heart. Addiline's eyes widened , she watched him run past her. But when he was behind Madam red, "Stop Sebastian, don't kill her," came from Ciel.

Madam red took a step back and dropped her knife. Sebastian took deep breaths before taking hold of his injured arm. "Sebastian, you arm," "You really care a lot about that brat, sacrificing your own arm to save him," Grell praised removing his blade from its place in the wall. "On the other hand, you're a disappointment Madam, come on, hurry up and kill the brat," he forced.

He walked past Addiline and they exchanged glares, 'I know him from somewhere' she thought. 'I know her from somewhere' Grell thought. Madam was now crying, "I loved my sister, I loved her husband, I loved their son. I can't kill him," her voice was low.

"Your going soft on me now? After all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you," Grell pushed. "Aunt," was all Ciel said. "This is my-" Madam said as she turned only to have s Grell's own blade shoved into her heart. Everyone's eyes widened. "It's too late for that. What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?" Grell threw her body off his chain saw.

Her cinematic records came out of her open wound.

**~I'm skipping this part because yo know what happened~ **

"You were very beautiful dyed crimson in your victim's blood," Grell said throwing off his black cloak. "What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end. You don't have what it takes to where red!" Grell snatched Madam's red coat off and put it on. "Goodbye Madam, I'll miss you so," he began to walk away.

They watched him walk away. Ciel then closed his Aunt's eyes for the first and last lime. "What are you doing Sebastian?" said butler's eyes widened. "I ordered to put an end to Jack the Ripper, half of him is gone now only one remains," Ciel reordered.

Before Grell or Sebastian could reply. Addiline had zipped past them and at Grell. Their scythe blades collided. "Hey Sebastian, let's switch roles," she smirked.

**A/N" Yo! Yea hope you liked it, please review and also some of Addiline's past both at the dispatch for grim reapers and with Undertaker. **


	4. that girl, attention

YO! PEOPLE, SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE, BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I JUST GOT A NEW COMPUTER AND I COULDN'T TYPE ANY THING FOR THE LONGEST THEN WHEN I COULD, I DECIDED TO DRAW THAT PICTURE OF ADDILINE, THERE IS A LINK TO IT ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE LOOK AT IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS, I PLAN TO UPDATE BY TONIGHT, SORRY AND I LOVE CAPS!

GOOD DAY


	5. That girl, Awesome

**I AM ANGRY! some person stole my reaper/demon idea can you believe that! So I'm updating in rage to show her I was first and always will be! To the story!**

**Chapter 4: That girl, Awesome**

_CHING!_

_CHING!_

_CLANG!_

The reaper and half reaper's scythes constantly clashed. Addiline skillfully twisted and twirled her scythe around her body. The way she fought would tire out most people. Why? Because she didn't leave a single limb out of the equation. She would kick at Grell and if he stepped back, she'd flipped twirl her scythe around said appendage.

If Grell dodged that, Addiline would get creative and and start using her legs and feet to wield her scythe. All in all, Addiline was pretty damn good. Grell himself was have a hard time dodging snd blocking. Beads of sweat crawled down his forehead. "What the hell is with you?" he asked.

Addiline chuckled, "Funny you would say 'hell' in that," she said. Truth be told, Sebastian was impressed, she fought a lot differently than an grim reaper he had seen. Now that he thought about it, what exactly was Addiline? At first, her eyes glew like a demon's but then she wields a scythe like a reaper.

What. Was. She...? also, why did he automatically not like her when he first saw her? "AHH!" Sebastian came at attention when he heard Addiline's. . . frustrated yells? Grell was taunting her because he had managed to cut her hair ties and a bit of her hair itself. Addiline's glossy white hair with black strands flow down her back.

"Let us see how you act after I lop that long red hair of yours right off," Addiline smirked evilly. Within seconds, Addiline was chasing Grell who was trying to shield his hair. Eventually, Addiline swung and accidentally impaled her scythe's blade deeper into a wall than she had meant. The worse part was, she missed Grell completely!

Said sharp toothed reaper appeared behind the female reaper who was still trying to unstuck her weapon. He raised his own weapon and over his head. "Good bye," he said. Before he could deliver the fatal blow, Addiline used the handle of her stuck weapon to flip out of the way. Then she winded her fist back and it was spontaneously engulfed in lavender flames she shot it forward, catching Grell in the cheek.

He stumbled back and held his burnt cheek. He stared at Addiline with pure shock, "Grim reapers can't do that," he said. Addiline smirked at the confused reaper. Sebastian and Ciel stared in awe. With one hand, Addiline effortlessly yanked her scythe free. The blade then ignited in flames and Addiline winked.

Grell quickly recovered and struck at the flaming reaper. Addiline blocked his hits. They continued on, striking and blocking. Soon, Grell got behind Addiline but she disappeared. "Time to end this!" she said further back behind the red reaper.

Grell turned to see Addiline positioning her scythe to her left. The lavender flames flared. The scarlet reaper's eyes widened. The demonic reaper, with great force, swing her scythe from it's place at her left to her right. This motion sent a flurry of flames toward 'Ms.' Sutcliff.

He raised his blade in a defensive position but when the attack touched his blade, lets just say it had more force than he thought. He slid back, still fending off the flames. Soon, his back hit a wall. He began to sweat bullets. He couldn't hold out much longer.

Addiline smiled when the fire destroyed the wall. She dusted off her hands, "That takes care of him," she said confidently. That is. . .

Before Grell appeared her

_SLING!_

Grell cut his fellow reaper across the back. Addiline screamed and crumbled to all fours. Sebastian didn't really care, her duties were to watch the young master but she went off and got herself hurt. As her blood flowed freely, cinematic records erupted from her fresh wound.

"Now lets see how your life is" Grell said as her story laid out in front of him.

**Addiline's-** addiline narrating

addiline- what's going on

***CINEMATIC MOVIE***

**It all started after I turned five in grim reaper years, I listened to Mr. Spears talking to the head of reapers. **

"I don't care what she's mixed with, she's still part reaper and needs to be cared for," the head said. A smaller Addiline sat in a chair in as the two reapers argued about her future. Right now, the head was ordering William to take care of her, much to his dismay. "But sir-" his attempt was cut off, "Unless you can pass her unto someone who wont kill her and isn't part of the reaper organization and isn't human, you're stuck with her," the head ended the argument.

Mr. Spears sighed, "Of course sir," he adjusted his glasses. "Come on girl,"

**Oh yeah everyone seems to refuse to give me a name. I always slept on the hard wood floor in Mr. Spears' room. My only comfort half of a torn up blanket. As the years past, I found two friends. One was Ronald.**

Addiline and Ronald were playing in a pond. They were feeding the fish

**And my best friend Grell**

A child version of Grell crept up behind them and pushed them in. Ronald surfaced but Addiline didn't. Suddenly, she surfaced and snatched Grell. Pulling him into the water. When he surfaced they all laughed.

**But I wasn't really allowed to play with them.**

The reaper trio was in Ronald's room playing games when William came in. "What are you two doing? I thought I specifically told you two not to play with it," he narrowed his eyes. Grell and Ronald stood protectively in front of Addiline. "Don't call her that," Grell protested in a normal boy voice. William adjusted his glasses, "Come on, Abomination"

**Yup, that's what he called me.**

Addiline stood again and walked past her friends, "It's okay, bye see you later," she smiled and waved. "Well, okay, see you, Cutie kins," Ronald said. The boy reapers watched her small figure which was clad in a worn out over sized shirt.

**Though we didn't know that was the last time we'd see each other in years to come. Why? Because that was the day I was handed over into Undertaker's care. Years after that, Undertaker tried finding new friends for me. We were at a 'special' park. In one part of the park, a group of kids with wings coming from their backs talked. **

Undertaker had Addiline walking in front of him, "Come on Addiline, go talk to the Angel children," he encouraged. "No!" Addiline said quickly before running behind Undertaker. "They hate me, I wont talk to them," she said. Undertaker sighed and turned to face the girl who wore the same thing as him except for the hat.

"Then what about the demons?" he asked. "No! They hate me too!" she crossed her arms. "Fine, let's go back to the humans," Undertaker said giving in causing Addiline to smile.

**They were the only ones that accepted me, the humans. However when I turned ten I noticed something. Angels hate me, Demons hate me, Reapers hate me. I was only loved by the humans, but they die too fast. So I decided, I wasn't meant to have friends. Heck! Why should it stop there? Maybe, maybe I wasn't meant to even live.**

**Yeah, that had to be it! Besides, that's what everyone tells me. From that day on, I tried none stop to kill myself. One time, Undertaker walked into my room to find me hanging from the ceiling by my neck. He quickly cut me down and scolded me. Then there was another time when I picked a fight with mobsters of the sorts. **

**Undertaker once again stopped them.**

"Excuse me, do you mind handing over the girl?" he sported his usual grin. The biggest one, who was choking Addiline turned to him. "What? Shut up and get out of here runt," he said. Undertaker's grin widened. "You're threatening me when you can't even strangle a child?" he taunted.

**That did it. . .**

the man threw a punch at the Undertaker. Said silver haired reaper caught the beefy fist with one of his hands. With little to no effort, he gripped the body builder's fist enough to hurt him. "Ah!" he shouted. Undertaker chuckled. With his free hand he placed a knuckle to his lower his lip. "Now then, I suggest you get before I have to fit you for one of me coffins," he said darkly.

He let go of the man who quickly scurried off. He pick Addiline up and took her home to clean her up.

**But then, in all my attempts, I always failed. **

One day, Undertaker walked into Addiline's room after another working day. "Addiline?" he called while turning on the lights. His grin faltered at the sight of the eleven year old girl amber eyed girl.

**That day, when I sat in a puddle of my own blood, a knife in each hand and cuts all over my body. I was disappointed.**

"Why?" she asked. "Why what?" Undertaker returned in a low voice. "Why can't I die? Humans do it all the time so why can't I?" Addiline asked. Undertaker left but quickly returned with a wet cloth. He moved his bangs out of the way, making his yellow green eyes visible. He narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a stern look. He knelt down before her and cleaned her cuts. He rested his free hand on he shoulder..

after a while, he sighed and looked at Addiline with sad eyes. She wasn't looking at him, her gaze was cast downward. Then, Undertaker hugged her yet still no emotion was in her eyes. "You don't know how much it hurts to see you try this hard to end your like, you're one corpse I don't want to handle," he tightened his grip. Addiline's eyes widened.

**With those words and actions, I changed my mind.**

"I-I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms as much around him as possible. "I-I'll stop I promise," she said. When Addiline did hug him she noticed something. Shock shot through her small body.

He was crying. . .

she tightened her grip and began to cry as well.

**As the years past, I began to smile more and I also didn't want to die. **

Images of Addiline flew by in each one she was smiling and was older than she was in the last.

***MOVIE END* **

Grell was shocked. He thought she was dead. He and Ronald had forgotten about her. Or at least, he had, at times Ronald would try to make him remember her but it never worked. He was just. . . shocked.

Sebastian wasn't any different. She didn't seem like the type to be Emo but she obviously use to be. And she was friends with this reaper. _And _ she was half demon half reaper. Well, that explained why he didn't take to her.

Addiline was happy, she knew she knew Grell from somewhere! And now she knew. Though she was a bit embarrassed that her entire life was just thrown out there. "Grell!" she exclaimed. "Cutie kins, darling, you've grown to be quiet the beautiful rose~!" he complimented.

"So, how's Ronny?" she asked. "Oh he's fabulous, dear" he gushed. The two began to ramble on about Grell's life since they knew Addiline's.

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Ciel asked. "It appears Grell and miss Addiline are acquainted," he clarified. "What? They're friends?" he asked and face palmed. "We'll never get anywhere this way," he mumbled."Addiline, need I remind you why we are here," Ciel said. "But I can't attack him now," Addiline said in a whiny tone. At the sound of a rotating blade, Addiline did the matrix. Grell's blade just missed Addiline's neck. She straightened. "What's wrong with you!" she shouted.

"Sorry dear but I've come too far to stop now," he winked. He then proceeded to strike at her repeatedly and she continued to dodge. It wasn't long before Addiline's back hit a wall. "I'll tell Ronny you said hi," he said. He brung his scythe down.

There was a flurry of feathers. Grell's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Large glistening lavender wings sprouted from behind Addiline. They crossed in front of her like a shield. Addiline narrowed her now demonically glowing eyes. "Fine, be a back stabber!" she smirked.

She opened her wings, throwing Grell back in the process. Sebastian looked on with interest. She was a once in a thousand reaper life time chance kind of thing to see. He doubted there was ever a being like her and now that she existed he was sure precautions were going to be made to make sure it'll never happen again.

"Yup, I'm awesome," was Addiline's smug words. Sebastian smirked. When Addiline raised her weapon she fiercely brung it down to end the gay reaper. She was irritated to see Sebastian holding her weapon at bay. "Move damn it!" she ordered. "Terribly sorry but I do believe it's time for us to, 'switch duties' as you put it," he gave a closed eyed smile. 


	6. That Girl, Doll

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG WHILE! MONTHS EVEN! Q~Q I GOT SO INTO DRWING AND HADN'T THOUGHT ABOUT ADDILINE'S STORY DX.  
>THIS ONE IS FOR YOU THAT STILL BELIEVE! ONWARD!<strong>

Long story short. Sebastian took care of Grell. Addiline begrudgingly just sat back with Ciel and watched. At the point when Sebastian was about to kill Grell, William himself made an entrance. Sebastian looked at the black haired reaper. He remembered them from Addiline's memories.

After stomping Grell's face till it was a stain on the cobblestone. William turned to Sebastian who stood bloodied an beaten, reaper scythe in hand and arm in ribbons, just like any butler. William bows his head to Sebastian and offers a card, "My card. I never thought I'd be bowing my head to demon scum like you," he dresses the words up with distaste. Sebastian smiles, "Well then maybe you should keep your kind out of our business," Sebastian states his solution. "William darling!" Addiline speaks up before Sebastian can go any further.

William looks at the Demon reaper and his eyes narrowed further. "Ah, I see _you're_ still alive, _wonderful_," he adjusts his glasses. Addiline grins. "Oh William~ you sound _so_ much less disgusted than last time! Could it be that you may care now?" she tilts her head. William looks down at her, "Abomination-" "Addiline~" "- I apologize if you got the wrong sense, I'll use more distaste in my words," he promises. Addiline smiles, "Wouldn't have it any other way," she her tilts her head, causing her long white locks with black strands to sway.

The night had grown chilly but not longer damp. Ciel watched the ordeal between the supernatural._ "Addiline," _ he thought. Is blue gaze slid from William, to Sebastian, to Addiline_. "She's what is between these two?" _he deciphered. It wasn't long before the stoic reaper dragged the flamboyant one away by his luxurious hair. "Hmm, harsh, it's going to take some serious grooming to get his hair together, his ends will split," Addiline spoke. Sebastian had completely ignored her and walked to accompany his master who stood over Madam Red's body.

Addiline stomped childishly at Sebastian when she saw him walk away, "How rude," she said rather softly. Sebastian looks at her over his shoulder and flashes a smirk. Addiline sticks a tongue out. "Are you alright, Master?" Sebastian's words slid out smoothly. Ciel says nothing and his demon butler brushes his hand on the little boy's cheek. "You're chill to the bone, lets go back to the manor and I'll prepare that warm milk I promised," "That will be nice," Ciel speaks. _"Well I'm sure it wasn't meant to be bad,"_ Addiline thought to herself. She walks over as Ciel stands to his feel. A wave of fatigue seems to wash over the boy and he falls forward.

"Master," Sebastian catches the boys small frame who immediately snaps back, "No! I can stand on my own," were his words. Sebastian stares with widened eyes, Addiline no better. Things seemed to go in slow motion for a time. From Addiline's echoing steps to Sebastian's pull back away from Ciel's retort. When Addiline comes to a stop she looks at her feet to see the covered head of the red lover.

"It's far too late to bother the Undertaker," Ciel walks towards the carriage. Addiline snaps her amber encased gaze up to meet the blue one that peered over a shoulder. "You will stay at the Phantomhive manor for the night and return in the morning, is that understood?" Addiline nods. "Good," Sebastian helps the small lord into his ride, Addiline following, then Sebastian himself. When they were situated, there was a crack of the whips before the paid driver started down the road.

Addiline looked dead her once joyous gaze, dull. Sebastian looked at her outfit, "Black is unbecoming of a woman miss Addiline," he speaks. Addiline looks at him, "I'm not a woman," Sebastian smirks. "I had figured as much, but I thought I'd give you the benefit of a doubt, like Grell Sutcliff,". Addiline looked at him, "What do you want?" she could see the questing in his mouth.

"I was simply curious, how is it your mother and father got over the natural hatred between demon and reaper?" he tilts his head just a tad. Ciel, who was looking out the window, chin resting on hand, targeted his gaze on Addiline. "It's a very interesting story," She begins, lazily crossing a leg over the other. "Hmmm." she taps a gloved finger on her chin. "It's a very interesting story,"

"Well, you see, I don't want to bore you with all the details but my mother was assigned to kill my father because he was being suspiciously kind to humans, My mother took on a human life for months before applying for a maid's job at my father's manor. He excepted her with out an interview, making my mum more suspicious. Eventually. When it was a holiday for the servants, she approached him and tried to kill him, this failed but my father didn't kill her, nor fire her. Only found her amusing, so he kept her. Time after time again, My father fell for my mother and then my mother fell for him. They were secret lovers till my mother became pregnant, they went into hiding but were caught and executed, leaving their abomination of a daughter behind to face the cruel world," **(IF YOU WANT TO HEAR THE ENTIRE STORY IN DETAIL FEEL FREE TO REQUEST IT AS A STORY!)** Addiline explained with a shrug.

The cart was quiet but then the carriage pulled to a halt before great manor that belonged to no other than the Phantomhive family. Addiline looked on with interested eyes while Sebastian helped Ciel out. "Miss Addiline, though I'm still debating whether or not you are of female gender, you are a guess and I must help you out the cart," Sebastian who was smirking with an extended hand while Addiline turned to him with a stell face. "I suppose you're expecting a laugh," she gets out the cart and ignore the white gloved hand.

"A pity laugh would have been enough miss Addiline," He closes the carriage and follows after Addiline into the house. When Addiline is inside, she looks around the grand hall. Ciel was already up the stairs, "Sebastian, come prepare me for bed," he orders. "Right away sir," Sebastian's red eyes twinkled. Before pursuing his young lord he looked at Addiline, "Wait here, as pleasant as it would be for you to get lost in the manor, I must lead you to your room," were his choice of words.

Addiline narrowed her eyes until they were both out of sight. The white haired reaper whines. "I don't wanna just wait here!" she stomped. She then looks down at her outfit in slight distaste. "Trousers are so unbecoming," She reached down and gripped the thread of her satin material pants. With a flick of the wrist, she pulled all the thread out that her her pants together in side her legs. The material fell loose and she then patted down a white fabric that was tucked under her shirt. It fell further down than the black.

She smiles down at her dress, "fully functional fashion, the noble F's of a lady," she giggles softly. "I heard that one of the three steps to insanity was talking to yourself," Sebastian's voice rang as he came down the stairs. She smiles, "Consider me insane," she tilts her head. "You say it as if there was a doubt in my mind," were Sebastian's words.

"Is every bumbling word out that mouth of yours an insult to a lady?" Addiline spoke. Sebastian only smiled, "Not at all, only to you," He turned his back on her and Addiline made very mature faces at it. Like sticking her out with her thumb to her nose, the fingers wiggling. Yup, that kind of mature. The most maturely mature mature that can be maturely spoken of... maturely. ANYWAY! "Where do I sleep?" she clasps her hands down on top of each other on her dress's skirt. Sebastian started walking, "Please follow me," Addiline did as told.

"Do you have anything for me to wear on my way to bed?" she tilts her head. "Of course, I'm sure I can find a potato sack and trim some holes in it," Sebastian gave his closed eyed smile. Addiline narrowed her own eyes. "You honestly think your funny don't you Mr. Sebastian? Well, allow me to be the first to say, don't hold your breath," She smiled sweetly. They stopped before a door and Sebastian opened it. Addiline walked in.

It was pitch black other than the light sneaking in through the window. She could make out an outline of a bed and amour. She sits down, "Do you need help preparing for bed?" Addiline shakes her head, "No," she looked at him. Sebastian lights candles in the room to illuminate it before leaving. Addiline alone. Addiline sighs and pulls off her dress, leaving her corset and slip. she pulled the corset off as well and slid under the covers.

**.:Addiline Rules:.**

Addiline waves to the Phantomhive staff, "Bye!" Finny grinned. "She was lovely, yes she was," May-rin said, Sebastian just smiles as the tall female turns the corner at the gates. Addiline sighs, she couldn't wait to get back home. She walks in the store, "Father? I've returned," she smiles. A hand with long black nails grabbed her ankle and Addiline jumped super hard, "Dad!"

Undertaker grins and chuckles as he comes up from a trapdoor. "How was that?" he tilts his head. "Don't do that! I was ready to bloody scream!" she crosses her arms. "So it was good?" he tilts his head the opposite way. Addiline smiles, "Yes, it was good," "Goodie, that shall be a new way to greet my customers," Undertaker clasps his hands in delight.

Addiline giggles, "How was your visit t the Phantomhive manor?" he starts to tidy up. "Not the most preferred waste of time I had in mind," was her answer. "Well, at least you got in some exercise," Was Undertaker's point of view. Addiline scoffs softly and walks over to the drawer, taking a biscuit and munching on it. "By the way, we're coming up a bit short on those cookies, do you mind picking some up when you're in town?" Addiline nods, "Of course. She walked to the house part.

Undertaker opens a new coffin that had arrived that morning. "Oh, I see she didn't make it," Addiline heard her father say. She looked over her shoulder and saw Madam Red lying still in the clutches of the velvet material. Addiline sighed, "Dad," she says softly. Undertaker's gaze didn't leave the woman's dead body. "STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE A CREEP!" she threw the remains of her biscuit at the side of his head, "Addiline!" he looked at her with a soft frown, but he only saw the ends of her white hair retreat behind the wall.

Addiline sighed and looked around the narrow hallway she was in. she walked up the stairs stairs that stood to her left. Entering another hallway, she walked straight. Reaching her room she enters and plops down on her bed. With a sigh. All was quiet for a time.

"WHY IS IT SO QUIET IN HERE!" she threw a pillow at nothing. She turns over on her back and stares at the ceiling.

**.:Addiline Rules:.**

Three kids that were running slowed to a stop. "Why are there so many people at the church?" the smallest, a girl asked. "I don't know," the tallest, a boy answered. "Aren't you suppose to know? You're older than us," the middle, also a boy asked. "You're stupid!" the girl accused. "Hey I'm only 12! I'm no suppose to know everything yet!" the oldest boy protest. "At your age, it would be a shame if you understood," the children looked at Undertaker with a 'you're-creepy-ass-heck look.

Undertaker looked at the young kids, "It's the most important day of a woman's life," he grins, "The funeral~," the oldest boy shielded the younger ones. A feminine fist bopped Undertaker on the head. "Cut it out yur' scaring them!" Addiline growled. Undertaker rubbed his head, "Why do you have to hit so hard?" Addiline grabbed Undertaker by his arm and dragged him, "Lets go get that cart," is all Addiline says, ignoring the Undertaker.

**.:Addiline Rules:.**

Addiline and undertaker pushed the cart in silence through the cemetery. The wheels were squeaky as they slid over the white stone path. "Miss Addiline, Undertaker, you've arrived on time," Sebastian's voice made Addiline grimace. "Of course he's here," She sighs. "What was that?" Sebastian held his closed eyed smile in place. "Help us time this right," She smiles back. They move the cart in front of the door of the church. "Tell me when Mr. Sebastian," Addiline waits.

Ciel opens the door and walks through carrying a red dress. Whispers erupted as the young boy came up beside his fiancee before jumping the last gap between his Aunt's body and himself. He allowed the read dress to relax on Madam Red's form. "White flowers and dull dresses never suited you in life, and they don't suit you now," his tone was soft. Leaning down, Ciel's hair brushed Madam Red's face. "You belong in red, the color of Spider lilies," he set a red rose in her hair.

Addiline frowned at Sebastian as he gave no signal. Sighing, she just opens the cart of rose pedals and watches with a cool smile.

**.:Addiline Rules:.**

Addiline stood with Ciel, Sebastian, and Undertaker over the grave of Jack The Ripper's last victim. Addiline bowed her head for a moment of silence, "Humans die out so fast," she says softly. She sighs and Ciel looks at her, "Addiline, do you mind taking the cart back to shop?" Undertaker looks at his daughter. She nods and walks away.

Reaching the cart, she grabs its sides and pushed it along. _"Why did Grell do this?" _ She remembered Grell to be quite nice and touchy feeling. He'd hug up on Ronald quite a bit, _"That probably explains why he's homosexual now," _She giggles. "I wonder how Ronald is?" she said aloud in wonder. She finally realized she was out of the cemetery but there was no one around her.

She then saw that the buildings that surrounded her were drab and forgotten. "How did I?" she stops and looks around. There was a faint noise, a song- London Bridges she believed. "Hello?" The sound of a rhythmic clacking sound reached Addiline. She looked in the direction it came from- her left. A small Doll walked from behind a building. Addiline sensed nothing harmful in it so she crotches down as the Doll approached her.

Snapping it up in her clutches, Addiline looked at the Doll's face. It was pale skinned. With long delicate white hair, some strands of black in it. The eyes were large and amber. And it it wore a white and black dress.

It was her...

"Where did you come from?" Addiline whispered and shpt her gaze around... nothing... no one. The melody had also faded. It was just Addiline and the Addiline doll. Upon further observation, Addiline saw that the band around the doll's dress were her hair ties that Grell had cut off. "How..." Addiline didn't know what to do...

Eventually she put the doll in her dress pocket and continued to push the cart along

**AGAIN! SO SORRY! AND REMEMBER IF YOU WANNA HEAR ALL ABOUT HOW HER PARENTS FELL IN LOVE... REQUEST IT!**

**SEE YA!**

**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPS!**


	7. That girl, Chores

**Ok, Ok, feel free to boil me in oil for making you wait so long for a chapter of my crapy fanfic Q~Q... Not really!... but you have a right to be mad. Once again, for THOSE THAT STILL BELIEVE! ONWARD!**

**P.S:I went back and reread this stuff I'll reupload the previous chapters with grammer mistakes taken care of. Promises~**

**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPS.**

**~X~ Addiline rules 101 ~X~**

"Addiline, Addiline dear get up~" Under take slides a nail tip from her pale cheek bone to her barely expose collar bone. Addiline jolted to life with a shudder. "That always works" Undertaker cackles. Addiline "How many times must I remind you not to do that!" She traps her night gown sleeves in her grasp.

Undertaker chuckles "Oh, let's seee~~ Once~ twice~ three times~ hmmm.. I've lost count~" he starts to cackle. Addiline shakes her headand sighs. "And might you have gotten this~?" He points to the doll version of a certain reaper-demon hybrid. Addiline almost left her skin "That? Oh uh, you know, a gift from some one on my way home" She try.

Hey, technically not a lie.

Undertaker nods and starts laughing mercilessly, "Well in any case, I have a few chores for you to do~." he chuckles and Addiline responds with a groan. "But whyyyy!" she huffs. "Cause~" is all he says. She huffs "Just because I went on that Jack the ripper case a few weeks back doesn't mean I want to go out more often!" She protests. "Well that's just too bad isn't it sweet heart~" he waves a finger and hands her the long sheet of paper "Here's your Shopping list." she groans and Undertaker leaves her to it.

Addiline huffs "I blame that damned butler in black" she picks at her cover. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she stands up and goes to her amoir.

She darts the door open and looks into it at her outfits. shielding her eyes she reached in and ripped out a random dress. It was vibrant brownish gold and hat the accessories of a mint top hat prompt up on yellow roses with a yellow band and drizzling ribbon. She dressed herself and pulled her ring on despite its lack of Matching.

Addiline makes her way out the parlor "Bye Father" she waves at the silver haired lunitic who cackled and dragged his hand through the air as response. Man her Father was crazy. Addiline walks down the path and sighs softly "Now let's see, biscuit" she stops and looks around, she was in the heart of the market already. "U-uh, I think I may have passed those" She had no Idea. She back tracks.

"No wait, I think I came from here" She turned "No, um, here perhaps?" She keeps going deeper and deeper into the market area with no way of where she is.

"Um... where am I?" If one was to look at a map, they'd see that Addiline was over mile from home. She groans softly and keeps looking "Oh, excuse me?" she taps a man on his broad shoulder. She works up her best adorable face and clasped her hands under her chin. "E-excuse me sir, can you please aid me in my trip?" A soft red dusted the man's cheeks and he turned to her "O-of course," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Oh thank-" before the half reaper could thank the man, a grumpy looking woman in blue came up to him "And where do you think you're going? You're shopping _here_ with your _wife,_" she dazzled the words in pasionate anger before grabbing the man by the shoulder and dragging him away.

Addiline wanted to cry, so close! "Damn married folk," she drooped in defeat and started walking. She watched her shoes surface from the sea of yellow cloth before being submerged again with every step she took. It was at the last minute she saw black cloth in front of her, not giving her much time to avoid collision. "Oof" her face hit the cloth like head to pillow, she didn't bounce off, only seem to sink a tad bit. She huffs into the fabric and clutched lightly. It smelled nice.

There was a sweet scene of roses mixed with spices from foods that balanced out perfectly, like good curry, then there was the splash of darkness that created lust in the mind of the recipient. She could feel the light irritation as her eyes burned demonically. "Excuse me" Came a voice deep like burgundy. The white and black haired demonic reaper's eyes snapped to normality and she looked up. She hadn't buried her face in some _random_ cloth, but the cloth of a suit jacket's back. And some one was in this suit. She steps back "S-sorry!" heat burned in her cheats in embarrassment.

A mental scolding went on as the man turned to looked down at her. She looked up into dark eyes and her blush was one of anger now. How could she allow herself to be pulled into the scent of Sebastian of the Phantomhives? Sebastian stood unamused as he looked down at the top of her head, had she always been that short to him. "I understand bumping into someone miss Addiline, but standing at the active sight without apologizing is a lack of manners, maybe you're not a woman after all, surely a refine woman would have better manners" Addiline glared up at him "Damn you Sebastian" She grumps. "I already am my lady" he gave a smile that would piss anyone off. "Whatever" she huffs.

"Prey tell **(can't spell)** what are you doing in this area? it's closer to the country rather than that death palor you live in," he tilts his head in feign innocences. "I'm-" she couldn't tell him she was lost, it'd be embarrassing! "I-it's none of your concern" she huffs with crossed arms and turns her back to him. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sebastian had continued on his merry way. Addiline continued on, searching blindly, While walking she watched man play with his dob "Good boy!" he pulled a bone shaped dog buscuit out a bag and tossed it to the canine. Addiline watched till her stomach growled. "Darn," she huffs and looks at the bag "..." she sneaks over and when the man turns, she snatches the back and scurries off. reaching and pulling one out, she exammined it "Hmm" she bit into it and chew. Amber eyes lit up and a smile carved her lips "Yeah!"

She takes out her list "Cookies, check~" she walks around and picks up wat's good enough to pass for what she needed, she pulled out her list and checks things off as she goes, getting black and lavender fabrics, some flowers, etc.

"Aaaaand done" she crossed off the last thing "Yay! I get to go home!" she squealed in excitement. She looked around and her smile gave way to a frown "Damn" she needed guidence!. she didn't want to ask a random man because he could be married...

Sebastian's not married..

Looking around she tried locating the black clad butler. Catching sight of him, she called:

"S-Sebastian wait!" she tugged her dress up and rushes after him. he was walking... but some how moving faster than her "Sebastian!" he took a turn and Addiline did too, only to see him turb again "w-wait!" she stumbles after him. It seemed like when ever she turned, he turned. She huffed with effort, she wasn't much in shape what with barely leaving the hous and jazz. She leaned heavily on a wooden beam. "Ugh" she flopped to her knees for rest. Fuck him, were her thoughts. She rested up for what felt like two minute's time before she had enough breath to mutter a "Damn you Sebastian,"

"Now now miss Addiline, I have told you," she froze in shot when she heard him behind her person. She felt the light brush of heated breath over her ear as that intoxicating scent extended and encased in a cloud. "I am already damned" he whispered too her and she could almost_ feel_ his pupil's swimming in demonic pinks, and fuishas with their cat like irises focusing on her. She fought back a blush.

Man she hated that guy!

Taking a deep breath, the half demon stood to her feet and swayed a hip with defiantly crossed hands "Blah, blah, blah, you're such a bore," She didn't look at him. Sebastian smirked from behind her and turned, continuing on his way till a hand grasped his sleeve. "Wait!" the demon butler wanted to roll his eyes, but that was unbecoming. He liked to mess with her cause she was so vulnerable to any affection, probably due to her lack of it. He turned to her and was a tad shocked to see her lip slightly poked out and pupils peering up at him through long, curly eyelashes. "Can you aid me in my trip home?" she added a slight tilt for good measure. Sebasian's widened eyes calmed and he looked at her for a sec.

A smirk formed on his lips and a white gloved knuckle supported her chin "And excellent manner of manipulation, Miss Addiline" he pointed out. Addiline shrugs lightly. "Using your large eyes to your advantage as well as your childish face" he chuckled softly, truth be told, he almost fell for it, but in manipulation, she was a rookie, and he was the leader of the team. He drops his hand from her and she looks at him "So will you? I can do something in return," she beams. no one could resist a bood barter!

Sebastian looked at her "I am not that kind of a butler" Addiline gasped lightly "I didn't mean a favor in that category! You lecherous butler!" Sebastian smirked "Me lecherous? I wasn't referring to anything particularly sexual milady, I was simply saying I don't need payment to do well by a lady, you went there on your own terms" Addiline's eyebrow twitched "whatever!" Sebastian "Normally I'd love to watch you wander helplessly like the mumbling fool you are, but your father has done well by my master, so I will return the favor" he flated a palm onto his chest.

Addiline ignored Sebastian the entire way home. The bell rang irritablly as she opened the door "How did it go~?" Undertaker approached. Her annoyed amber eyes looked to him. "It was one Hell of a day" she grumbles and sets all the food and supplies down before heading to her room.


End file.
